A backpack of such a type is known, for example, as the "Thomas Emergency Medical Pack." This backpack is designed in the shape of a suitcase with a lower part and with a cover that swings open. Carrying straps are arranged on the lower part. Pockets for holding implements are attached to the lower part and the cover. The interior of the backpack holds various implements for emergency medical care, which are arranged in the interior in a fitted fashion. This backpack does not, however, ensure maximum visibility of the contents, partly because the implements are arranged on top of each other, and partly because it is impossible to see into the corners and the sides of the lower part, so that it is not certain that everything will be seen at first glance. As a result of that, handling is made more difficult, since the user is always required to remove some portion of the contents of the backpack in order to attain access to other implements.